


All I Ever Wanted

by krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Misses Will Graham, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: While serving time in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane Hannibal dreams of Will and what could have been.For #HannibalBingo prompt Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	All I Ever Wanted

Hannibal closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the glass. It was his only connection to the "outside world", and even that didn't lead outside. He often told himself this was what was best, but confinement could only dull the ache caused by being rejected for so long. 

"Did you hear the news?" Alana asked with a smug grin. She dragged her chair, causing it to scrape the floor, and sat in front of the glass. 

He slowly opened his eyes but didn't meet her gaze. This would probably hurt more than the first time he read the paper he was anonymously sent. 

With a slow sigh, he folded the paper and placed it underneath his mattress. He was never quite certain of what convinced him to keep the article, but for reasons he found himself unable to throw it away.

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy telling me quite as much as I'll loathe hearing it."

He wasn't going to allow her the satisfaction of seeing him fall apart. He sat in front of the glass and insured his composure didn't crack.

She smiled with a tilt of her head. 

Both of them knew she was baiting him, but only he knew about lures and what to do with them.

"Will got married. He has a son. "

He wanted to interject and say a big wedding was not Will, and if Will had his way he would have gone to the courthouse. The only thing bringing him solace lately was the fact that this wasn't the Will he knew and loved. 

"He has a stepson," Hannibal corrected before he could bite his tongue. 

"And you're here."

She had to know her giddy tone was only going to make him despise her more. He clutched the chair and controlled his breathing. 

"Waiting on Will to come see you, give you some sign that what you did wasn't pointless."

"I'd do it all over again because that's what you do for someone you love." He tilted his head and sized her up and down. "But it appears I'm the only one in this room who knows anything about love, considering your marriage only exists because your wife needed you for your womb."

She looked at him through slits and a clenched jaw.

"Tell me, Hannibal, how do you sleep at night?"

"Comfortably knowing Will will eventually crack." He stood and looked at her. "How do you sleep knowing you're a human incubator who was only used for convenience?"

\----------------------------------------------------

_"Hannibal, wh-what?" Will gasped when their gazes met._

_"Hello, Will."_

_Closing the distance between them, Hannibal placed the palm of his hand on Will's cheek. For a few moments he allowed the smell of Will to surround him. He wanted to remember him like this on the cold, dark nights._

_He closed his eyes when Will pressed a kiss to his palm._

_They could stay like this forever. He could forgive Will. Teacups could come together._

_"I wanted you to come with me. Did you know that? Did you know I had a life planned for us?" Hannibal struggled to retain control of the emotions bristling beneath his words._

_He dared to step forward when Will nodded. If only he could convince himself that was true. His life would be so much happier if he could._

_"I wanted you to come with me because you wanted to, not because I forced you to or because you knew what was waiting for you ."_

_Will searched his face._

_Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment before he sank the knife into Will's gut._

_Will let out a moan. A deep throaty moan when their eyes met and held. With his free hand, Hannibal clutched Will's hand that had wrapped around the knife._

_"Hannibal," Will whimpered, shaking._

_"Will."_

_Hannibal traced the pad of his thumb along Will's bottom lip with his own soft cry. Eventually, his thumb was replaced with his mouth, hard against Will's soft lips._

_Will clutched his shirt with a gasp as he molded his body to Hannibal's._

_"Stay with me," Hannibal soothed. He gently lowered Will to the ground and placed his head in his lap._

_Will whimpered and clutched Hannibal's hair between his fingers._

_"Hannibal, don't," he shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please don't. You don't have to do this."_

_Will gasped for air when Hannibal quickly wrenched the knife out of his belly._

_Blood coated Will's face when Hannibal slit his throat with the same knife._

_"Hannibal!" Will screamed as he managed to sit up and grasp his face._

_"We'll always be together now, Will. This is all I ever wanted."_

Beads of sweat lined Hannibal's forehead. A primal scream echoed off the walls. His knuckles white as he clutched the sheets like they could save him. Evidence of the release he only found in his dreams soaked his underwear. 

He shakily rolled off the bed and grabbed the wrinkled article, the only thing that had Will's picture on it. What he needed now was a hot shower. 


End file.
